


Memories and Little Things

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of headcanons/ficlets written for the Tumblr prompt "Send me a character and optional one-word prompt, and I'll write a headcanon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Little Things

Fenris–hot pot

Fenris learned to love hot pot on Seheron during his time with the Fog Warriors. There, it was an easy way to pool resources and cook quickly and easily, something warm and simple and nourishing to share. Every day the ingredients were different–sometimes the stock was bone broth, sometimes gnarled dry mushroom or stiff salt fish, and the additions ranged from winter roots, spring shoots, and immature puffballs to rabbit, mutton, and spicy chiles. For years, Fenris thought that the simple, warm ritual of the meal was lost to him like so much else, but with encouragement from Hawke, he taught some of the others to appreciate the dish and built new memories around it.

Isabela–perfume

Flowery perfumes are not for Isabela–she likes them, but they don’t suit her. She bought a little vial of Jasmine for Merrill once, and smelling it now and then afterwards always made her smile. But for herself, Isabela chooses musky things, spicy things, things that make her thing of northern jungles and rich cargoes.

Merrill–stars

Merrill always enjoyed lying on the ground and gazing at the stars, but they became much more important to her once she moved to Kirkwall. There was so very, very little of life and nature in the city, and sometimes it made her soul shrivel up if she started to think about it. Even the little potted herbs that the women of the Alienage would try to nurture were never better than spindly, yellowed and starving for light in the sooty stone canyons of Kirkwall. Sometimes, the stars were the only connection Merrill could find to the world outside, where winds stirred the grass and mosses grew underfoot and the air smelled of green, growing things.

Zevran–pets

Even though he was only seven when the Crows bought him and took him away, Zevran still remembers the rat he trained to trust him during his childhood in the whorehouse. He would save little scraps of his dinner, and at first he left them out and held very still, but after a while he could simply hold out his hand. By the time he left, the rat would come to his hand just to be held, and sometimes he would sit in the dark holding this little creature, the only thing he knew of more vulnerable than him, and stroking its silky fur.

Josephine–pearls

Josephine loves pearls best among jewels. She loves the way they warm against her skin and are so satiny and alive to the touch. She loves that pearls like to be worn, that they thrive on it. It makes a pearl necklace seem almost like a partnership–a friendship. Though she’s had many other jewels since then, privately her very favorite is still the simple knotted necklace of golden pearls her parents gave her for her tenth birthday.


End file.
